Question: Tiffany walked her dog for a total of $15$ kilometers over the past $5$ days, and she walked the same amount each day. How many kilometers did Tiffany walk her dog each day?
Explanation: The number of kilometers walked each day is the total number of kilometers walked divided by the number of days that Tiffany went walking. We are looking for the quotient, which is $15\text{ kilometers} \div 5\text{ days}$ $15\text{ kilometers} \div 5\text{ days} = 3 \text{ kilometers per day}$ Tiffany walked $3$ kilometers each day.